wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Barci
NOTE*** This page may be unsuitable for younger audiences. NOTE x2*** This character belongs to MoontideTheHybrid. Do not use without her permssion. Description Name: Barci Tribe: NightWing Gender: Male Scale Color: Has star-like scales on his body, not just his wings, and a bright yellow diamond-like gem in his forehead. His scales are mainly black, with silver underscales. Age: 10 Notes: Barci has narcolepsy. Personality Barci says he is a dragon with no regrets. He ''says ''he's undeserving of sympathy. He let go of his dreams when he was too young. He kills without reason, and pushes everyone away... unless he makes a promise. If he makes a promise he is bound to it, life or death. Most of his promises he makes when he is drunk, which happens rather often. Because since he is so bound to promises, he tries not to make them. History When Barci was born, he had no jewel in his forehead. As a dragonet, he made many film diaries, and reads them to this day. He had dreams of becoming a savior, but his parents were a part of 'They'. His mom tried to influence him mentally, and his father physically. He had a mate that was killed because she encouraged him to be a savior. Anyone who talked to him about was killed by his parents. The day he reached 7, he had another mate, and other friends... but they were hidden from his parents. That same day his parents found out, and managed to destroy a few of his friends, but he snapped at his parents, and lost control of himself... causing him to kill them. He didn't care though. As soon as his control was regained, he sneered at their bodies. He realised he wanted this. And so he went through a 'They' base, snapping again, and killed everyone there. Even the prisoners. And so after he regained composure again, he went to his bloodstained room and filmed another video diary entry about how he killed his own friends, his parents, and his mate. Barci walked the disgusting red halls for a year, until leaving to the desert, where he figured he couldn't hurt anyone. But he did. He visited Possibility and lost control there. And so after that, he went to the bloodstained tavern, and found a bright yellow gem. Barci couldn't stand himself and shoved it into his forehead as a suicide attempt. It didn't kill him, but he kept it in his forehead, as it seemed to stop him from snapping. He still killed, as it was regular for him. He became an alcohol addict running from the law with nightmares about what he did. He tries to never let himself sleep, but due to his narcolepsy, he does regularly. One day, in a tavern, he met an odd dragon with long, sharp, indigo scales, broken horns, and a glowy-white skull painted on her face. She had a hunter rifle with her. Barci persuaded her to drink for the first time, and she listened to him. That night she held him at gunpoint for an hour once she found out who he was, as Barci earned himself quite a reputation. He made a promise to not kill her and to stay by her side. She told him her story, and he told her his. They worked together, and she made him feel better, but it just gave him more nightmares of him snapping and killing her, then regaining control with her dying in his arms. Soon she persuaded him to be a savior with her, and he complied, not wanting to lose her. To this day, they have been single talonly taking over 'They' bases. Trivia * Barci got his name when his parents discovered his Narcolepsy. * Barci was admired by many for his beautiful scales, and had no problem getting a mate... until everydragon near him died. * Barci has so many Nightmares, he makes a video diary for every one of them. * Barci will sometimes crawl into KillJoy's bed when his nightmares wake him up. Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Content (Moontide The Hybrid) Category:Characters Category:Mature Content